Titan A.E. 2/Credits
Paramount Picutres and Nickelodeon Movies Presents In Assocation with The Kennedy/Marshall Company An Amblin Entertainment and Lucasfilm LTD. Film An Klasky Csupo Film Titan A.E. 2 Directed by Robert E. Stanton John Carnochan Joe Ranft Produced by George Lucas Steven Spielberg Robert Watts Animation Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Animation Produced by Derryl DePriest Billy Lagor Written by Jeffrey Price & Peter S. Seaman Executive Producers Frank Marshall Kathleen Kennedy Executive Producers Steven Spielberg David Kirschner Robert Watts Co-Producer Jeanne Rosenberg Director of Photography Flint Deele Production Designer Dean Wellins Associate Producer Robert Watts Art Directors Ric Sluiter Donald A. Towns Brice Mallier Editor Tom Finan Music by David Newman Performed by Saliva Executive Music Producer George Acogny Casting by Mary Hidalgo Unit Production Manager Peter Del Vecho Sequence Directors Stig Bergqvist Sherm Cohen Paul Demeyer John Holmquist Jeff McGrath Aaron Springer Erik Wiese Additional Sequence Directors Cathy Malkasian Andrei Svislotski Alan Smart Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Voice Direction by Charlie Adler Based on the Characters "Titan A.E." Created by Joss Whedon Cast (In Order of Appearance) Additional Voices Matt Adler Lori Alan Carlos Alazraqui Newell Alexander Rosemary Alexander Stephen Alterman Jack Angel Stephen F. Apostolina Moises Arias Kirk Baily Shane Baumel Timyra-Joi Beatty Robert Bergen Greg Berger Steven Jay Blum Kimberly Brooks Ranjanio Brow Stuart Scott Bullock Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Blanca Camacho Catherine Cavadini Tara Charendoff David Cowgill Jennifer Darling Alexandra Deary John DeMita Debby Derryberry Johnny DiMaggio Holly Dorff Cody Dorkin Terri Douglas Judi M. Durand Pat Farley Bill Farmer Greg Finley Dann Fink Jeff Fischer Elisa Gabrielli Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest Jess Harnell Gary A. Hecker Bridget Hoffman Wendy Hoffman Barbara Iley Roger L. Jackson John Kassir Daamen Krall Ashley Lambert Carolyn Lawrence Jim Lau Sherry Lynn Danny Mann Scotty Mc Afee Scott Menville Laura Marano Vanessa Marano Mona Marshall Mickie T. McGowan Tracey Metro Laraine Newman Colleen O'Shaughnessey Robert F. Paulsen III Mary Linda Phillips Pat Pinney Juan Pope Phil Proctor David J. Randolph Noreen Reardon Susan Silo Roger Craig Smith Kath E. Soucie Melanie Spore Shane Sweet Andrea Taylor Kari Wahlgren James Kevin Ward Karle Warren Joe Whyte Bruce Winant April Winchell Davey Wittenberg Ruth Zalduondo Casting Story Storyboard Artists David P. Bonnano Bob Camp Jim Capobianco Zhenia Delioussine Mark Dindal Walt Dohrn Dave Fontana Edmund Fong Randy Fullmer Joseph Garcia Tommy Jung Igor Kovalyov Jennifer Lerew Caca Marszolek Bueno Ken Mitchroney Kevin O'Brien Wilbert Plijnaar Robert Porter Mark Risley Vitaly Shafirov Jeff Siergey David P. Smith Moroni Taylor Gary Trousdale Barry Vodos Christian Wedge Dave Williams Kathy Zielinski Additional Storyboard Artists Roger Allers Kurt Anderson Keith Baxter Thomas Bernando Brenda Chapman Devin Crane Jeffrey Errico Bob Foster Ed Gombert Kenneth Harsha Steve Hillenburg Michael Anthony Jackson Todd Kurosawa Douglas Lawrence Jason Lethchoe Burny Mattinson Linda Miller Christopher Otsuki Lenord Robinson John Sanford Paul Tibbitt Amy Lynne Umezu Frans Vischer Chris Williams Ralph Zondag Art Department Character Designers Hans Bacher Christopher Buck Lus Desmarchelier Thom Enriquez Paul Felix Steve Fellner Jonathan Fischer Robert Fletcher Mike Gabriel Vance Gerry Jean Gillmore Eric Goldberg Joe Grant Doug Henderson Kevin Lima Chris Meledandri Ofloda Monstro Glen Murakami Carlos Ortega Mark Osborne Carlos Saldanha J.C. Sutherland Will Terrell James Tucker Konstantin Valov Lead Background Design Sergey Shramkovski Background Designers Geoffrey Anderson Armand Baltazar David Beall Levante Fodor Ruben Hickman Kenny Pittenger Kevin Turcotte Additional Design Phil Bourassa Eric Castaing Michael Cedeno Andre Christou Alberto C. Dose Guy Deel Andrew J. Gentle Timothy Georgarakis Ed Gombert Ian S. Gooding Carlos Grangel Bryan Jowers John Krause Nicolas Marlet Roderick Maki Serge Michaels Sue C. Nichols David Prince Paul Power John Rice Fabian Rodriguez Renzo Rodriguez Gilles Rudziak Chris Sonnenburg Dick Zondag Art Department Coordinator Alessandro Carloni Layout Background Layout Supervisor James Parris Background Layout Artists Paul Castro Bismarck "Butch" Datuin Rodel Gravo Spyros Tsiounis Character Layout Artists Mitchell Bernel Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Shaun Cashman Andy Chavez Fred Craig Erben Detablan Heiko Drenkenberg Colm Duggan Ernie Elicanal Gerry Galang Joseph Garcia Adam Henry Daniel Hu Jay Jackson Dan Johnson Cathy Jones Karen A. Keller Christophe Lautrette Tom Madrid, Jr. Eduardo Olivares Alex Ruiz Martin Scully Vitaly Shafirov Jean Luc Serrano Allen Tam Paul Tibbitt Tuck Tucker Frans Vischer Larry White Animation Character Animators Bibo Bergeron Arnaud Berthier David Brewster Serguei Kouchnerov Patrick Mate Kristof Serrand Additional Animator Fabio Lignini Clean-Up Animators Lara Almond Galina Budkin Debbie Forster Pascal Ludowissy Laura Nurillo Marshall Lee Toomey Effects Effects Supervisor Dorse A. Lanpher Effects Animators Allen Blyth Ed Coffey Chris Jenkins Dan Philips Kelvin Yasuda Checkers & Timers Animation Timing Director Christian Bevacqua Animation Timers Connor Flynn Adam Kuhlman Brian Sheesley Check Supervisor Maryanna Aramian Animation Checkers Louie C. Jhocson Charlie Simpson C.G.I. Lead Technical Directors Celine Ikeler Steven A. Mills Technical Directors Francois Antoine Andrew Brownlow Doug Ikeler Robert E. King James Lloyd Sean McLaughlin Scott Rossman Digital Background Painters Sylvana Ambar Kevin Gallegly Sigitas Sniras Alex Zabolotsky CGI Animators Leonard F.W. Green Chuck Williams Systems Engineer Jamie A. Diaz Assistant Systems Administrator Geoff Green Digital Scanners Eddie Bakshi Frank Hawk Background Paint Coordinator Keith Allen Digital Coordinator Yulia E. Heltser Shipping Coordinator Pamela Arseneau Production Production Coordinators Penelope Parr Thornton Matt Battle Production Secretaries Robin Kay Levine Roger Christiansen Lejon Douroux Assistant to the Producers Norma Elena Aragon Tracy Baker Mike Battle Thomas Carmichael Dana Ehrlich Kari Kim Lia Hijangos Victoria Panzarella Firdous Peck K. Patrick Stapleton Danielle L. Vaughn Production Assistant Alice Dewey Overseas Animation Supervisors Nic Camecho Annie Elvin Simon Ward-Horner Animation Production by KLASKY-CSUPO, INC., LOS ANGELES Animation Producer Kate Boutilier Art Director Gena Kornyshev Production Designer Dima Malanitchev Storyboard Artists Zhenia Delioussine Paul Demeyer Michael Mullen Eryk Casemiro James Serrano Character Designer Anastacios Gionis Background and Prop Designers Louie Del Carman Jim Duffy Thorsten Hasenkamm Tom Kenny Vincent Waller Character Layout Artists Andy Chavez Gerald McAleece III Richard Shiba UNITED PLANKTON PICTURES, CALIFORNIA Animation Directors Steve Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt Animation Producer Kent Osborne Storyboard Supervisor Sherm Cohen Storyboard Artists Carson Kuglar Pablo Solis Derek Drymon Character Designers Nick Jennings Todd White Background and Prop Designer Kenny Pittenger Animation Timers Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi HEART OF TEXAS PRODUCTION, INC Head of Production R. Don Smith Production Managers Susan E. Clark Michele Vitale Production Accountant Shelley McAffee Clean-Up Supervisor Jeff Foucart Assistant Clean-Up Supervisors Bonnie Brantley Manuel Carrasco Pencil Tester Josh Hanlon Animators Frank Gabriel Alan T. Pickett Tom King Kez Wilson Clean-Up Key Assistant Animators Deborah Abbott Dan Abraham Jim Battaglia, Jr. Doug Beck David Koppenhaver Erica Missey Jeanette Moreno Lance Myers Jimmy Tovar Gabriel Valles Imbetweeners Richard Bartholmew Lisa Bozzetto Eddy Carrasco Cynthia Crowell Walt Holcombe Inez Hunicken John Keen Aaron Long John Overmyer Erik Zumalt Editorial & Post-Production Sound Designer and Supervisor Gary Rydstrom Supervising Sound Editor Beth Sterner, M.P.S.E. Sound FX Editor Chuck Michael Supervising Dialogue Editor Carol Lewis Dialogue Editors Eliza Pollack Zebert Tammy Fearing Supervising Foley Editor Scott Curtis Foley Editors Scott G.G. Haller, M.P.S.E. Fred Burke Assistant Sound Editors Anne Couk Roger Fearing Ron Meredith Foley Artists Sarah Monat Robin Harlan Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Randy K. Singer ADR Mixer Bob Baron ADR Casting Barbara Wright Digital Sound Editing by Paramount Pictures Re-Recording Mixers Gary Rydstrom Tom Johnson Recordists Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Dolby Sound Consultant Thom "Coach" Ehle Color Timers Terry Clayborn Jim Passon Negative Cutter Mary Nelson Fraser and Associates Track Reading Glenwood Editorial Lip Assignment Charlie Cooper Music Music Editor Michael Baber Music Mix Consultant Robert Casale Music Orchestrated and Conducted by Marc Shaiman Additional Arranging by Pete Anthony George Acogny Orchestra Leader Martin Erskine Orchestra Contractors DeCrescent & Rotter Isobel Griffiths Additional Orchestra Contractor Michael Levine Choir London Voices Choirmaster Terry Edwards Ethnic Flutes Tony Hinnigan Robert A. White Music Preparation Dakoka Music Service Orchestra Recorded by Mike Ross-Trevor Music Mixed by Tommy Vicari Music Coordinator Joe Fischer Production Supervisor Nicholisa Contis First Assistant Auditor Tony Criscione Assistant Auditors William Smith Adi Weinberg Soundtrack Available on Nick/Jive CDs and Tapes "Click Click Boom" Written and Performed by Saliva Courtesy of Universal Music Enterprises "Basket Case" Written by Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool Performed by Green Day Courtesy of Warner Special Products "Lapdance" Written and Performed by N.E.R.D. Courtesy of Virgin Records "Cute Without the 'E' (Cut From The Team)" Written by Adam Lazzara, John Nolan, Eddie Reyes, Shaun Cooper, and Mark O'Connell Performed by Taking Back Sunday Courtesy of Victory Records "Run To You" Performed by Bryan Adams Written by Bryan Adams, Jim Vallance Courtesy of A&M Records "Billie Jean" Written and Performed by Michael Jackson Courtesy of Epic Records "Magic's Wand" Written by Thomas Dolby, Jalil Hutchins, Mr. Magic, and Matthew Seligman Performed by Whodini Courtesy of Jive Records Special Thanks to John Pomeroy Tracy Kramer Terry Thoren John Bryant Michael Kelly Norton Virgien Wallace Williamson Paul Lasaine Mark Mothersbaugh John H. Williams Jane Hartwell Bonne Radford Martin Cohen Hans Zimmer The Producers Wish to Acknowledge The Staff of Nickelodeon Studios For Their Contributions To This Film Areas Other Than Those Credited Abobe... Many Thanks. Filmed in Cinemascope™ Originated on Eastman-Kodak Film Kodak Cineon Software Digital Film Recording Services by Cinesite Negative Development by Hollywood Film & Video Color by Technicolor© Prints byTechnicolor© and Deluxe© Look for the Titan A.E. 2 Website Game Available From www.nickarcade.com TM & ©2004 Paramount Pictures and Viacom International. All Rights Reserved. The Events and Characters Depicted in this Photoplay Are Fictitious. Any Similarity to Actual Persons, Living or Dead, or to Actual Events is Purely Coincidental. This Motion Picture Photoplay and Soundtrack are Protected Pursuant to the Provisions of the Laws of the United States of America and Other Countries. Any Unauthorized Duplication and/or Distribution of the Photoplay and/orSoundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The entire crew created the film at Hasbro Entertainment. Category:Credits Category:Titan A.E. Credits